Parents in Elfen Lied
The parents of the main characters in Elfen Lied do not appear often but usually have pivotal roles in driving the plot. Almost none of their given or family names are ever revealed. A main character here is defined as a resident of Maple House. Kaede The only thing known of Kaede's father is that he is the one who abandoned Kaede in the woods near the orphanage where she spent most of her childhood. According to an account given by Chief Kakuzawa, Kaede's mother never stopped searching for her, and while Human, was the true source of the Diclonius mutation. He further claimed that, once Kaede was captured, his organization sought out and captured her mother. As part of his plan to become 'God' to the new Diclonius race, he raped Kaede's mother and held her while she conceived and gave birth to a son, after which she committed suicide, with efforts to use her body to yield further Diclonius children proving fruitless. The anime never raised the subject of Kaede's parents. Kouta Unlike the other main characters, Kouta's family was from Hokkaido. The fate of Kouta and Kanae's mother is never mentioned or hinted at. Their father was a good, caring, and very protective man who worried very much about his children, especially when talk of a serial killer arose during their vacation in Kamakura. He restricted Kouta's movements due to this fear, and panicked at the festival where Kaede attacked and killed people until he found his children and Yuka. His relation to Yuka's mother is unknown, as to whether they were related by blood or marriage, but it appeared to be a very friendly relationship. He was beheaded by the jealous and vengeful Kaede mere seconds after Kanae was killed, as the train they rode on left Kamakura to return to Hokkaido. In the anime, he is killed even as he realizes his daughter is dead, while in the manga, he views her murder, then rushes at Kaede to avenge her in rage and grief, only to have his head tossed right at the feet of Kouta, who was already cradling Kanae's upper torso. The murders led Kouta to become an amnesiac about these events for almost a decade after this. Yuka The fate of Yuka's father is never mentioned or hinted at. Her mother had a good relationship with Kouta's father, though how they are related, by blood or marriage, is never addressed. Maple House is her property, and she leases it for free to Kouta while he is at college, provided he undertakes maintenance of the house and grounds. Her reaction to her daughter moving in along with other young women is not recorded. After the property is attacked by paramilitary forces seeking to recapture Lucy/Nyu/Kaede and Kouta is shot, Yuka's mother demands to know why they were harboring a murderer, and questions openly whether it is safe to keep Nana around, fearing that she too could have a dark side. Yuka gets into a loud argument with her mother about this, and it seems she won, because Nana is still at Maple House as the series present-day timeframe concludes. Mayu The fate of Mayu's real father is never mentioned or hinted at. Mayu's mother remarried to a man who quickly began sexually abusing Mayu, and it can be speculated that targeting Mayu was the only reason he married her mother in the first place. In any event, when Mayu told her mother of the rapes, her mother turned on Mayu, jealous of the "attention" her stepfather was giving her, and telling her that she wouldn't care if Mayu vanished, which she soon did. Mayu's shock at this could indicate that her mother had once been warmer but had changed, or that Mayu as a child failed to see how cold her mother always was. Mayu's mother never filed a missing persons report about her leaving. Some weeks to months later, after Mayu began to live at Maple House, Kouta and Yuka persuaded her to let them contact her mother. Both were thrown off by how easily and quickly her mother surrendered custody of Mayu, but agreed not to pursue this subject with Mayu. These betrayals by her parents left a definite mark on Mayu, who took time to fully trust Kouta and Yuka. In the anime, she refers to them as the Mama and Papa of Maple House, while in the manga, she never does, though she clearly ends up holding them in that sort of affection and respect, only getting angry at Kouta's sometime treatment of Yuka's feelings and his initial treatment of Nana. Mayu's mother and stepfather are never heard from again after Chapter 20 of the manga, save for a trauma-induced flashback when Mayu is assaulted by the Unknown Man. Memories of acquiescing to her stepfather's demands enable her to fight back and call Bando for help. Mayu's feelings for Bando hover between the parental and romantic, and the beating he gives her assailant can be seen as cathartic against the memory of her stepfather's abuse. Nana Nothing in the manga or anime dialogue gives any information about Nana's real parents. It can be inferred that Nana's birth father was infected with the Diclonius virus by Lucy. Like as not, she was taken almost immediately after birth by Kurama, who, unable to have a parental relationship with his own daughter, Mariko, developed one instead with Nana, to the point where Nana believed him to be her real father. Bitterly disappointed by the truth, Nana perseveres and decides that she will instead become Kurama's new wife and have children by him, sticking by him even through a severe bout of mental illness. The eventual outcome of their relationship is unknown, but its strength and tenderness likely endured even more hardship and disappointment, since Nana as a Silpelit is sterile, and Kurama likely made sure he could not have any more children after Mariko's birth and his wife Hiromi's subsequent death. There is conflicting information stating that Nana was the younger sister of Silpelit Number 3, the Diclonius who infected Kurama with the Diclonius virus. This article is based on the information in the manga and anime, which offer up no such connection. Nozomi Nozomi's mother was an up and coming opera singer whose voice failed due to a condition known as 'Soprano Dramatico', ultimately killing herself in despair over her loss. Nozomi's father and other family members, desperately afraid that Nozomi would suffer in the same way, went to physically abusive lengths to frustrate any and all efforts on her part to sing and especially to pursue singing as any sort of career. Trying to save her from her mother's heartbreak, Nozomi's father failed to realize he was weakening his daughter's self-esteem, even affecting her bladder control. Several heated confrontations occurred over the course of Nozomi's childhood any time she did anything that bespoke her mother's career, all of them ending with Nozomi in tears and further weakening her character with self-doubt. Regaining her self-worth and strength while staying at Maple House, Nozomi at last stood up to her father when he learned she had applied to music school in defiance of his wishes. Seeking one last time to dissuade her, he at last explained her mother's fate, but Nozomi decided she would not live her mother's life or her father's view of things, but her own life and dream. Showing that he understood he had sometimes been too harsh with her, he revealed that he had saved a small gift she had once given him, a cassette of her singing, seemingly destroyed in a rage. Near the end of the series, when Nozomi is still recovering from a throat injury taken when Maple House was assaulted, she openly defies her father and rises from her rest bed to be with the other residents of Maple House as Kouta confronts the dying Kaede. Other characters No other information exists on the parents of the main characters in this series. Chief Kakuzawa is the father of three other characters : Professor Kakuzawa, Anna Kakuzawa and the Male Diclonius who is also Kaede's half-brother. A woman who is likely the Chief's own mother appears in a flashback with Anna. Arakawa's mother appears in her visions after she is shot. Kurama is Mariko's real father, while Saito made the fatal mistake of believing Mariko saw her as a mother. The clones of Mariko all had Kurama and his late wife Hiromi as their genetic parents, while Alicia, Barbara, Cynthia and Diana saw Nousou as their parent, at least while they had control mechanisms in place. Diana obeys Arakawa as a parental figure right before her death. The dying Cynthia recognizes Kurama, and while Barbara, after her release from control, does as well, she claims it makes her feel nothing but disgust at her connection to a Human, though her final action calls that into question. Aiko Takada's father was abusive, and her mother abandoned but then considered reconciling with her before her death, mother alive as late as the series' finale. In the series' final chapter, Kouta has a daughter, presumably by Yuka, whom they name Nyuu in honor of their late friend. Category:Characters Category:Main characters